


It's Sunday..

by North



Category: RPF - Fandom, RPS, Reader - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: AU maybe?, Drabble, F/M, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, characterless, fill-in-story, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the hottest, sexiest, most clever, the most perfect guy in the world. Then imagine yourself waking up with him. Not bad, huh?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Sunday..

The sheets give out a soft scent of lavender, every time anything touches them. You feel his warm chest move, under the right side of your head. Your right hand is under your right cheek, while the left hand rests on his stomach.  
He's laying on his back, and your left hand slides on his right arm. You feel a gentle huff of air in your hair, every time the chest under you moves. Night was cold, but inside the bedroom the heat had been high. Under your fingertips, you feel the veins in his arm, the mellow touch of his skin, and his muscles in his arm.  
His palm moves on your neck, you hear him yawn and hum a bit. "Morning, sleepyhead." His rough, deep voice crackles in the quiet room. You kiss his chest, and hug him with your left arm. His lips touch the top of your head, and you hear his voice whisper close to your left ear: "I don't want to leave this bed, ever.."  
"It's Sunday-" you smile. "..we have no worries or hurries today, so what do you say if we would have a brunch in an hour or so, when sun has risen completely?"  
He huffs air in your hair with a bit of laughter. "Sure."  
The smiles of yours echo in the light-coloured room. You hear him chuckle, and you rise on your elbows upon his torso to kiss him. His eyes are closed, and a smile brightens up his face. "You look so sexy in the mornings." You whisper and fall in his arms, to take a snooze with the man of your dreams.


End file.
